The Many Uses of Braces
by atypicalsnowman
Summary: SS/HP Slash Harry tries to dress the part. Severus tries not to laugh and fails miserably. Written for Arynwy for her birthday who requested teasing, Snarry, and a bit of briefly mentioned bondage.


Written for Arynwy, for her birthday.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling.

Warnings: PG and a bit of fluff.

Author's Notes: Thanks to thesewarmstars for the quick beta and WhiteCotton for the Brit Pic. I had no idea that what we call suspenders are called 'braces' over there. Arynwy requested teasing, Snarry, and light bondage. I got the first two and mentioned the third. A bit. : )

* * *

"Honestly, Potter! One would think that you had never dressed yourself before. One can only do so much with standard black teaching robes."

Severus sighed and, realizing that their departure to the Great Hall for breakfast would still be a few minutes in coming, sat down on the sofa in their sitting room gracelessly.

He knew Harry had been nervous about the beginning of his teaching career, but this was ridiculous. It was not as if Severus could not understand; in fact they spent the last night in quiet, slightly drunken commiseration.

But this was beginning to be absurd. Severus was very hungry and he just knew that they would be all out of those sausages he loved so much if they delayed any longer.

"Harry, we have been through this. You are going to make an excellent teach... er" Severus' words broke off as he took in the image of his lover as he finally exited their bedroom.

Severus' eyes roamed up and down Harry's body and he was forced to use all his control to keep himself from smiling.

"Harry... Is something wrong?" he asked innocently.

Harry looked himself over then shook his head. "No, why? I look the part, right?"

Severus spoke slowly, so he could better contain his laugh. "Are those Oxfords?"

Harry picked up one foot and then another, inspecting his footwear. "Um. Yeah. They're Church's." He frowned. "You don't like them?"

Severus nodded his head and said, "And the trousers, they- Are those in your size?"

Harry looked behind him, as though he were appreciating his own arse. Severus could understand that. He did have a lovely one, which Severus appreciated daily.

"Oh well, you know how most of my old ones were pretty form fitting? Don't want a lot of students ogling me, now do I?"

Severus nodded in agreement. No, he'd rather no one was ogling Harry but himself.

"Harry, are you wearing tweed?" Severus asked, his eyes roaming upward.

Harry nodded and smiled. "And argyle," he said, pulling at his vest.

Finally Severus stood up and walked over, placing his hands upon the most obvious change.

"And when exactly did you acquire these, Professor Potter?" he muttered softly, removing Harry's new black-rimmed glasses then laying a kiss on each of his eyes.

Harry blinked and then squinted. "The other ones looked ridiculous. Not fit for a professor at all! These look more-" Harry gestured with his hands for Severus to give the glasses back, but Severus held them away.

"More academic?" he questioned.

"Yes," Harry said brightly. "So do you like it?" he asked, sweeping a hand over his ensemble.

Severus couldn't help himself, not with Harry looking so adorably absurd and standing in front of him like an over-eager puppy. He finally broke down and a dark laughter spilled out of him. Harry frowned and seemed to shrink in on himself, crossing his arms around his chest protectively.

"You look like a complete idiot."

"Hey!" Harry cried and backed away.

"Let me see your socks. Wait, no come here, Harry," Severus grabbed the younger man who eventually acquiesced and allowed Severus to bend down and pull his pant leg.

"More argyle!" Standing up again he lifted the sweater to peer underneath. "And oh, God you're wearing braces!"

"Severus, please!"

Severus stood up and wiped an errant tear from his eye, then grabbed Harry and held him close.

"Are you done having fun at my expense?"

Severus nodded against Harry's cheek and pulled back to kiss him. Harry's stubborn nature held out for only a moment before his lips became plaint for Severus.

"Why the dress up, Harry?" Severus asked, serious once again.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which was the same messy bird's nest it always was.

"I just- It's only been a few years since I graduated, and I'm still a little on the short side, and I look so young, and-" Harry sighed and stopped rambling, then looked Severus in the eye. "I just thought I needed all the help I could get."

Severus pulled Harry close and began to undress him. "Harry, you are going to be a brilliant instructor. Your heart is in the right place and you have spent the last few years attaining your Mastery." The tweed and the argyle had been pulled off, leaving only a white buttoned shirt.

Harry smiled, and looked around the floor. "So, no then?" he said, gesturing the fallen garments.

"The shoes can stay, and I suppose the socks since no one will be able to see them." Severus plucked the glasses off Harry's face and summoned his old ones.

"There," he said, standing back and appreciating his lover. "You look more like yourself now. Accio Harry's teaching robe," he said and the garment flew towards him.

He helped Harry put it on and then began to drag him towards the door.

"What's the rush, Severus? Oh, I forgot. The sausages," Harry said in an amused toned.

"Brat," Severus muttered, opening the door and ushering Harry outside.

"At least you let me keep the socks and the braces," Harry said cheerfully.

"Only because I plan to see how far the latter will stretch later," Severus said, his mouth on Harry's ear. He bit his earlobe lightly before pulling away.

"You just like tying me up," Harry said a bit breathless.

Severus smirked. "If you're good, I'll let you wear the tweed."


End file.
